Affair
by Ay
Summary: Sakura harus menerima saat Sasuke,suami tercintanya pergi meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sanggupkah Sakura bertahan disaat Kakashi, cinta pertamanya kembali hadir dalam kehidupannya.. R n R pleaseee..
1. Hurt

Affair

**Part 1: Hurt**

Naruto punya Kishimoto sensei

Affair punya aya^^

Pairing: KakaSaku, SasuSaku

Okkk..

Selamat membaca^^

R&R ya….

Affair

**Part 1: Hurt**

Sakura's POV

Aku memangdang wajahku di cermin. Sesekali aku mengelap peluh yang mulai membasahi keningku. Ya, wajar saja, mengingat aku baru saja melewati hari yang sangat panjang. Hari pernikahanku dengan Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang paling ku cintai. Pertemuan kami memang tergolong aneh, mengingat aku yang begitu benci rumah sakit karena trauma masa kecil yang ku alami di sana, malah menemukan cintaku di rumah sakit. Ya, Sasuke adalah seorang dokter. Dokter ternama di Konoha. Dokter yang mungkin malah membuat pingsan semua pasien wanitanya bila melihat ketampanannya. Dan aku boleh berbangga hati, karena akulah yang terpilih. Sakura Haruno, malam ini adalah istri resmi dari dokter Sasuke.

Aku melirik ke arah pintu kamar pengantinku. Entah kenapa aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu malam pertama kami. Hmm.. bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sabar? Bagaimana pun juga aku adalah wanita normal. Wanita normal mana yang sabar menanti malam pertamanya jika dia tahu sang suami adalah seorang Sasuke Uchiha? Tidak ada! Itulah yang ku yakini dan ku alami saat ini.

Bila kalian tanya apakah aku bahagia menikah dengan Sasuke? Akan ku jawab iya! Aku sangat bahagia menikah dengan Sasuke. Impianku sebagai seorang wanita tidaklah muluk. Aku hanya ingin mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia. Impianku adalah menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik yang mampu membangun sebuah keluarga yang harmonis, yaitu aku, Sasuke, dan Sasuke-Sasuke kecil yang nanti akan kulahirkan dari rahimku ini. Sempurna.

Lagi-lagi aku melirik ke arah pintu kamar pengantinku. Aku melihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Aku benar-benar merutuki para Akatsuki! Akatsuki adalah tim gabungan dari beberapa dokter tangguh dari seluruh negeri. Dan Sasuke adalah salah satu di antaranya. Pasti para anggota Akatsuki lah yang sekarang menahan Sasuke.

End Of Sakura's POV

Sasuke's POV

Aku memandang arloji di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah jam sebelas, Sakura pasti sudah menungguku. Tapi apa aku sanggup melakukan hal itu pada Sakura? Tidak, aku tidak boleh melakukan hal itu pada Sakura. Aku tidak ingin Sakura tercemar oleh kenistaan yang mengalir dalam darahku.

"Hei Sasuke, sampai kapan kau mau melamun seperti itu?" tanya Pein sambil memandang tajam Itachi. Semua anggota Akatsuki mengetahui tentang rahasiaku.

"Sasuke, kami semua mengerti tentang kegalauan hatimu. Tapi, kau tidak mungkin terus menghindar dari Sakura seperti ini. Apalagi ini adalah malam pengantin kalian. Setidaknya kau harus menemuinya. Jelaskanlah semuanya pada Sakura,"ucap Itachi, kakakku lebih bijak sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Benar Sasuke. Aku percaya Sakura adalah wanita baik yang akan tetap menerimamu sekalipun dia sudah mengetahui rahasia ini," ucap Konan sambil menatap penuh harap kepada semua anggota yang lain atas penilaiannya. Dan mereka pun mengangguk menyetujui penilaian Konan.

"Sudahlah, apa pun keputusanmu kami akan selalu mendukungmu. Tapi untuk saat ini temuilah Sakura, bisa-bisa dia mengira kami menyulikmu jika kau masih berada dengan kami di sini. Hehehe..," ucap Deidara yang disambut gelak tawa dari semua anggota.

"Ya, kurasa kalian benar," ucapku lalu bangkit dari dudukku dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Aku masih bisa menangkap suara Pein, "Dasar Uchiha, wajahnya tetap saja datar walau diterpa bencana seperti ini."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Ku akui mereka adalah teman-teman terbaik yang pernah ku miliki. Mereka bahkan tidak menjauh sedikitpun dariku saat mengetahui rahasia kotorku ini. Mereka tetap memberiku semangat. Samar-samar aku mendengar Tobi berteriak, "Sasuke, semoga sukses di malam pertamamu ya," diiringi suara bekapan. Aku yakin, Tobi pasti sedang disidang Akatsuki karena mengucapkan hal itu. Ya, karena bagiku tidak akan ada malam pertama, begitu juga malam-malam seterusnya. Maafkan aku Sakura.

End Of Sasuke's POV

Normal POV

Pintu kamar sedikit terbuka, Sakura langsung menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan dia begitu bahagia saat melihat yang datang dan masuk ke kamar ini adalah suaminya, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke kun, akhirnya kau datang juga! Ku kira kau tega membiarkanku menunggu sampai subuh!" ucap Sakura sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Hn.." hanya itu reaksi dari Sasukemenanggapinya. Sasuke lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Ah, kau ini! Selalu saja 'hn..' yang menjadi jawabanmu!" Sakura terus mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu," ucap Sasuke hambar lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tertegun akan sikap Sasuke.

"Kenapa, kenapa rasanya Sasuke berubah. Sikapnya memang selalu dingin layaknya Uchiha yang lain, tetapi tidak sedingin itu saat bersamaku. Kenapa sejak kemarin rasanya Sasuke selalu menghindar dariku. Kenapa?" batin Sakura.

Saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, ia hanya memakai handuk kecil melingkari pinggangnya. Sementara dadanya dibiarkan telanjang. Dan tangannya sibuk mengelap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya. Sakura langsung menghampirinya dan berniat membantunya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Tetapi Sasuke dengan kasar menolaknya.

"Lepaskan! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" bentak Sasuke sambil menepiskan tangan Sakura yang memegang handuk di kepalanya.

"A..a..ku," Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia terlalu kaget atas tindakan Sasuke barusan. Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung di depan kamar mandi. Dia berpakaian dalam diam. Dan langsung menuju pintu kamar.

"Sasuke kun, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura yang sudah pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"Tidak perlu tahu dan tidak usah menungguku," ucap Sasuke datar lalu pergi keluar kamar.

Sasuke sadar akan segala yang dia lakukan pada Sakura. Sasuke pun mendengar suara tangis Sakura di balik pintu kamar pengantin mereka. Tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusan Sasuke, dia tidak akan menceritakan rahasianya pada Sakura. Sasuke tidak sanggup menerima jika Sakura meninggalkannya bila mengetahui rahasianya.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya jauh meninggalkan hotel yang menjadi resepsi pernikahannya. Dia berdosa? Ya, Sasuke jelas merasa bersalah dan berdosa pada Sakura. Membiarkan Sakura sendiri pada malam pengantinnya. Malam dimana semua wanita yang mengalaminya pasti menginnginkan menghabiskan malam itu bersama dengan suaminya. Tapi, apa tega ia membiarkan racun yang sudah menjalar di tubuhnya ini hinggap ke tubuh Sakura. Tidak! Sampai matipun Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan tubuh Sakura, wanita yang dicintainya terkena racun nista ini.

Di perjalanan Sasuke melihat sesosok wanita menghampirinya. Bisa dilihat jelas dari penampilannya bahwa wanita itu adalah wanita penghibur. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya dan sedikit membuka kaca jendelanya. Sang wanita tampak tergoda akan paras Sasuke yang sempurna. Berulang kali wanita itu meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat memandang paras Sasuke.

"Tuan, apa Tuan ingin kepuasan?" rayu wanita itu pada Sasuke. Bibir wanita itu yang terpoles lipstick merah merona mungkin akan memabukkan setiap lelaki tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Sasuke masih diam dan memasang wajah Uchiha nya.

Wanita itu semakin berani dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mobil Sasuke melalui kaca mobil yang dibiarkan terbuka oleh Sasuke. Dia mulai mengelus wajah Sasuke secara perlahan. Bibirnya mulai berbisik mesra di telinga Sasuke, "Tuan, aku jamin kau akan puas selama bersamaku."

Mulut Sasuke membentuk seringai kejam walau hal itu semakin menambah ketampanannya. "Akan ku coba," batin Sasuke.

"Kau serius ingin memuaskanku?" ucap Sasuke masih dengan seringai kejam di mulutnya.

"Tentu Tuan," ucap wanita itu masih sambil mengelus wajah Sasuke, mengagumi setiap seluk kesempurnaan wajah Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku bisikkan sesuatu," Sasuke lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada wanita itu. Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu serasa melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa di hadapannya. Bola mata wanita itu hampir keluar saat mendengar kata-kata yang dibisikkan Sasuke. Dengan segera dia melepaskan tangannya yang sedang mengelus wajah Sasuke. Terhuyung-huyung wanita itu menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Lupakan Tuan! Aku masih ingin hidup!" teriak wanita itu lalu pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Cih! Bahkan wanita rendah seperti itu pun menolak saat aku memberitahukan rahasiaku!" Sasuke pun menginjak gas sekencang-kencangnya.

7 hari kemudian

Malam ini aku sudah berniat untuk melakukannya. Ya, 7 hari adalah waktu yang cukup bagiku untuk mentoleransi sikap Itachi. Sejak kejadian malam pertama sampai dengan hari ini, Sasuke belum pernah menyentuhku sedikitpun. Dia seolah mengindar dariku. Padahal saat masa pacaran, Sasuke cukup berani dengan menciumku di depan umum. Tapi kenapa sekarang, di saat statusku sudah menjadi istrinya, dia malah menjauh dariku. Seolah aku adalah virus yang harus dia hindari.

Aku tidak sabar menunggu kepulangannya kali ini. Aku memandang diriku berkali-kali. Aku kini memakai kimono tidurku yang cukup tipis untuk menampakan setiap seluk beluk tubuhku. Buah dadaku pun terlihat menantang di balik kimono ini. Aku sama sekali tidak memakai pakaian apa-apa lagi di balik kimono ini. Bahkan bra pun tidak ku pakai, mengingat aku harus berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke malam ini. Aku menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuhku, aroma mawar menyeruak memenuhi kamar ini.

Aku mendengar pintu depan dibuka. Ya, Sasuke pasti sudah pulang. Aku langsung bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar. Ceklik.. pintu kamarku terbuka. Aku langsung memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Perlahan Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan kami pun berhadapan. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat penampilanku. Aku merasa senang saat Sasuke membelai lembut wajahku dengan jemarinya. Dia mulai menundukkan wajahnya, hingga hidung kami kini bersentuhan, sedikit lagi bibir kami pun akan berpagutan. Dan tiba-tiba kenyataan menghantamku. Kebahagiaan yang baru sejenak ku alami terenggut paksa dariku. Karena Sasuke langsung mendorongku. Mendorongku hingga aku jatuh menabrak dinding di belakangku.

"Sasuke..," aku tidak tahu lagi kata-kata apa yang harus ku ucapkan untuk menyatakan betapa kecewanya aku pada sikapnya. Betapa sakitnya hatiku sebagai seorang wanita dan istri saat menerima penolakan tadi.

"Sakura, aku.."

"Cukup, CUKUP!!" teriakku. Aku melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamar.

Aku menangis, meraung, kenapa? Kenapa kau seperti ini, Sasuke? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak menginginkanku!? Kenapa kau menikahiku jika kau sama sekali tidak ingin bercinta denganku? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku? Kenapa?! Entah sampai kapan aku menangis dan merutuki nasib yang menimpaku, karena aku pun tertidur.

Sasuke's POV

Maafkan aku Sakura, aku tau aku bersalah padamu. Aku tidak lagi mendengar isakan tangis Sakura setelah beberapa jam. Beberapa jam yang amat menyiksaku. Kalian tahu, betapa aku merasa tersiksa mendengar tangis wanita yang paling ku cintai. Ironisnya, aku sendirilah yang menebabkan wanita itu mengeluarkan air matanya.

Setelah memastikan Sakura sudah tertidur, aku masuk ke dalam kamark. Aku menatap wajah Sakura saat tertidur. Aku mengecup pelan kening Sakura. Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan menerima tawaran Itachi. Aku percaya Itachi pasti bisa menyembuhkanku. Aku mengambil ponsel di saku celanaku. Jemariku memencet nomor telepon yang sudah ku hafal.

"Halo.. kakak?" tanyaku pada suara di seberang yang menjawabku.

"Hnn."

"Aku menerima tawaranmu," ucapku.

"Baiklah. Besok kita berangkat," ucap Itachi.

"Baik," aku pun memutuskan telepon.

To be continue

Hiaa… Gomen, gomen..(bungkuk-bungkuk)

Ay kembali mengeluarkan fic abal. Gomen..

Ay mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau fic ini masih jauh dari kata bagus.

Mmm.. Kakashi belum muncul di sini, tapi di chap selanjutnya pasti ada..

Terima kasih buat reader yang yang udah bersedia baca fic ini, jangan lupa ripiunya ya..*puppy eyes*

Ok.. ay minta ripiunya ya..

Supaya ay semangat meneruskan fic ini..

Arigato^^


	2. Good Bye

Affair

**Part 2: Good Bye**

Naruto punya Kishimoto sensei

Affair punya aya^^

Pairing: KakaSaku, SasuSaku

Okkk..

Selamat membaca^^

R&R ya….

Affair

**Part 2: Good Bye**

Sakura membuka matanya, sinar matahari yang menembus tirai jendelanya menyisakan siluet penerangan samar di kamarnya. Matanya masih terlihat bengkak karena menangis semalam. Sakura kembali teringat kejadian tadi malam. Kejadiaan yang sama sekali tidak pernah terbayangkan akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Suami yang dengan segenap hati dicintainya menolaknya untuk bercinta. Seminggu setelah hari pernikahan mereka, Sakura masihlah seorang gadis yang keperawanannya belum tersentuh sedikitpun oleh Sasuke.

Sakura mengamati keadaan kamarnya. Masih sama seperti semalam. Sepi, suram, bahkan kamar ini pulalah yang menjadi saksi bisu kejadian pahit tadi malam. "Sasuke.." Sakura menggumamkan nama Sasuke. Sakura beranjak dari tidurnya dan segera pergi ke luar dari kamarnya untuk menemui Sasuke. Pakaian yang dikenakannya masih sama seperti semalam. Hanya kimono tidur tipis yang mampu memperlihatkan seluk tubuhnya yang elok.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Sasuke. Sasuke tidak berada di ruang tengah, maka Sakura lalu mencarinya ke ruang tamu. Ketemu! Sasuke terlihat sedang bicara serius dengan Itachi. 'Sejak kapan kak Itachi berada di sini?' batin Sakura.

Sasuke yang menyadari keberadaan Sakura langsung menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan Itachi. Sakura yang merasa menyadari Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti bicara mencoba untuk memasuki ruang tamu dan duduk di sampingnya. Tapi dia ragu, mengingat di sana masih ada Itachi dan lagi pakaiannya sekarang sangat tidak pantas dilihat oleh lelaki lain kecuali suaminya, Sasuke.

"Eh, sebaiknya aku menunggumu di luar," ucap Itachi begitu menyadari keberadaan Sakura di ambang pintu yang memisahkan ruang tamu dan ruang tengah rumah ini.

Saat melihat Itachi sudah keluar dari ruang tamu, Sakura langsung menghampiri Sasuke. Sedikit takut, Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri masih terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Satu menit, lima menit, sepuluh menit dilalui mereka tanpa ada pembicaraan sedikitpun. Hanya keheningan dan kesunyian yang melanda mereka. Sakura tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Dia memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Sasuke, aku.."

"Maafkan aku Sakura, aku harus pergi," ucap Sasuke datar. Wajahnya mungkin menampilkan segala keahlian Uchiha dalam menyembunyikan emosi, tapi dalam hatinya, Sasuke benar-benar merasa sakit, hancur, merana saat mengucapkan hal ini. Terlebih melihat ekspresi wanita yang dicintainya, Sakura begitu tersiksa mendengar pernyataannya. Sekali lagi dia melukai Sakura.

"P. .ppergi? Maksudmu?" Sakura terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. 'Apa apa ini berarti Sasuke akan meninggalkanku? Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi!' batin Sakura.

"Aku harus pergi dan aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan kembali," ucap Sasuke masih dengan wajah datar sempurna yang berhasil dia tampilkan dibalik gejolak hatinya.

"Tidak.. aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi, Sasuke!" Sakura terlihat sangat takut, dia takut membayangkan harus kehilangan orang yang paling dia cintai. Tangannya mencengkram erat kimono yang sedang dikenakannya.

"Aku tetap harus pergi," ucap Sasuke lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tidak! Kenapa, kenapa kau harus pergi Sasuke?!" Sakura ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan menghadap Sasuke yang membelakanginya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan alasannya, Sakura," ucap Sasuke tanpa berbalik menghadapi Sakura di belakangnya. Dia takut hatinya akan goyah bila melihat wajah Sakura saat ini.

"Kalau begitu, ajak aku bersamamu, Sasuke. Aku.. aku pasti akan selalu mendampingimu," Sakura mulai merasa hidup begitu tidak adil padanya. Kenapa Sasuke harus pergi!? Kenapa?!

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengajakmu."

"Tidak..! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku Sasuke! Hiks..hiks.. Aku.. aku akan terus mendampingimu, aku akan selalu bersamamu!" Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Kini belakang kemeja yang dipakai Sasuke mulai basah terkena air mata Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa, Sakura. Dan satu lagi, kau tidak perlu menungguku, aku merelakanmu jika kau bahagia bersama pria lain," ucap Sasuke lalu berbalik menghadap Sakura. Sakura lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang lemah mata Sasuke. Emerald itu seolah memohon pada sang Onyx agar tetap berada di sisinya, agar tetap bisa memandangnya.

"Sasuke, aku.."

"Maafkan aku Sakura," ucap Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan saputangan dari sakunya.

"Sass..suu..kee," Sakura jatuh pingsan setelah Sasuke membekap mulutnya dengan saputangannya yang sudah dilumuri obat bius. Sasuke langsung menangkap tubuh Sakura sebelum tubuh itu jatuh ke lantai. Sasuke menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamar. Ditaruhnya tubuh itu dengan penuh kelembutan di atas ranjang. Ranjang yang seharusnya menjadi saksi kebahagiaan mereka, walau takdir berkata lain.

Diselimutinya tubuh indah itu. Dipandanginya wajah Sakura untuk terakhir kalinya. Ibu jari Sasuke mengusap pelan bibir Sakura. Begitu inginnya Sasuke mengecup bibir mungil itu, bibir milik satu-satunya wanita yang dicintainya. Tapi Sasuke sadar dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko terbesar dengan mencium bibir itu. Dia tidak ingin Sakura mengalami hal nista seperti dirinya.

"Terima kasih Sakura, aku mencintaimu," ucap Sasuke pelan lalu meninggalkan Sakura untuk waktu yang dia sendiri tidak tahu kapan akan berakhir. Satu harapan di hatinya, semoga di saat waktu itu tiba Sakura masih menunggunya.

***

5 tahun kemudian

"Bodoh! Cepat lupakan Sasuke, Sakura!!" maki Ino pada Sakura. Gadis berambut pirang itu benar-benar tak habis fikir. Bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya, Sakura Haruno, mampu bertahan selama 5 tahun menunggu Sasuke. Suaminya yang jelas-jelas sudah meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Aku tidak bisa, Ino. Aku.. aku masih mencintai Sasuke," ucap Sakura lirih. Air mata mulai menggantung di pelupuk matanya, seolah menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk jatuh di pipi halusnya.

"Apa kau yakin Sasuke pun masih mencintaimu?! Apa kau yakin Sasuke akan kembali?!" Ino sebenarnya tidak tega mengatakan hal ini pada Sakura. Tapi dia tidak ingin Sakura terus-terusan larut dalam kesedihan dan penantian kosongnya. Sakura masih muda, usianya masih 25 tahun, masih banyak kebahagiaan yang menantinya. Dan Ino tidak ingin Sakura melewati semua hal itu.

"Aku.." ingin sekali rasanya Sakura berkata, ya aku yakin, Sasuke pasti akan kembali padaku, aku yakin Sasuke pasti masih mencintaiku. Tapi Sakura sadar, amat sangat sadar bahwa dia tidak mengetahui pasti semua itu. Bahkan sebelum pergi pun, Sasuke pun menyuruhnya untuk tidak menunggunya.

"Sakura, kau harus ingat, Sasuke meninggalkanmu begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan kau, kau berhak melanjutkan hidupmu. Tengoklah sekelilingmu, kau masih muda Sakura," Ino menatap lembut sahabatnya.

"Sasuke suamiku. Aku tidak akan mengkhianatinya," ucap Sakura lirih. Pandangan matanya kosong, hatinya bertanya, apa mungkin Sasuke juga menjaga kesetiaannya. Padahal jelas-jelas Sasukelah yang meninggalkannya.

"Suami macam apa yang pergi meninggalkan istrinya begitu saja selama lima tahun tanpa alasan yang jelas?! Secara agama dia bukan lagi suamimu Sakura. Dia tidak memenuhi lahir dan batinmu!"

"Cukup, Ino! Maaf, aku tidak bisa melupakan Sasuke," ucap Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura?"

"Ke minimarket," ucap Sakura datar lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

"Sakura, ku harap kau segera menemukan kebahagianmu," ucap Ino lirih. Dia benar-benar ingin agar Sakura kembali menjadi Sakura yang dulu, Sakura sebelum mengenal Sasuke.

***

"Kakashi, kau yakin akan kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Yamato. Matanya sedikit menunjukkan keraguan atas pertanyaannya sendiri, seolah kata tidak lah menjadi harapannya atas pertanyaannya.

"Tentu," ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Apa karena gadis itu?" tanya Yamato lagi. Dia semakin tidak suka akan keputusan Kakashi kembali ke Konoha.

"Tepat sekali. Aku rasa sudah saatnya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku sekarang," Kakashi masih menjawab dengan senyumannya. Lelaki berambut perak ini tak henti tersenyum jika membayangkan sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan gadis yang selama ini mencuri perhatiannya. Gadis yang selama 12 tahun ini selalu memenuhi ruang kosong di hatinya. Ruangan yang sengaja disisihkannya untuk gadis itu.

"Di saat umurmu sudah mencapai kepala tiga? Ayolah Kakashi, kau jangan terlalu banyak bermimpi. Coba kau fikir, apa kau kira gadis itu masih sendiri? Umurnya mungkin sudah mencapai 25 tahun. Kau fikir, berapa persentase kemungkinan gadis itu masih sendiri? Bisa saja dia malah sudah mempunyai 2 anak. Fikirkan lagi Kakashi, aku tidak ingin kedatanganmu ke Konoha sia-sia. Kau tidak boleh begitu saja meninggalkan Suna hanya karena gadismu itu," Yamato terus membujuk agar Kakashi melupakan niatnya melamar gadis di Konoha. Yamato bukan ingin menghancurkan mimpi dan harapan Kakashi. Bukan, bukan karena itu. Yamato melakukan ini semua demi Kakashi, karena dia tahu gadis yang dimaksud Kakashi sudah menikah dengan seorang dokter, adik dari kenalannya di Konoha 5 tahun lalu.

"Yamato, kau mengetahui sesuatu? Kenapa kau begitu tidak ingin aku kembali ke Konoha?" Kakashi menaikan sedikit alisnya.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau kecewa jika seandainya kau mendapati gadis itu tidak seperti yang kau harapkan," ujar Yamato. Dia tidak tega memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Kau tenang saja. Seandainya gadis itu memang telah memiliki pria lain, aku tidak akan kecewa. Setidaknya aku merasa lega setelah selama 12 tahun menyimpan cinta ini," ucap Kakashi kembali dengan senyumannya. Ya, Kakashi ingin sekali bertemu dengan gadis itu. Statusnya di saat itu membuatnya tidak bisa menyatakan cintanya pada gadis itu, tapi sekarang dia akan mengungkapkannya.

"Hmm.. terserah kau sajalah," ucap Yamato pasrah, ya, itu sudah keputusan Kakashi.

***

Kota Konoha masih diselimuti mendung. Sang hujan seakan mengintip di balik awan, menanti waktu yang pas untuk jatuh membasahi bumi. Sakura baru saja pulang dari minimarket. Baru saja ia keluar dari sana, langkahnya terhenti karena dirinya bertabrakkan dengan seseorang. Sakura terjatuh. Dia langsung membereskan semua belanjaannya yang juga ikut terjatuh. Sakura tidak begitu mempedulikan orang yag menabraknya.

"Gomenasai nona, biar saya bantu," laki-laki itu tersenyum dan ikut membantu membereskan belanjaan Sakura yang terjatuh. Rambut peraknya sedikit tertiup angin yang berhembus, menjadikannya siluet indah di balik cuaca mendung yang menyelimuti Konoha. Matanya tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari wanita berambut pink di hadapannya.

Saat Sakura menyadari orang yang menabraknya membantunya, langsung menatap orang itu. Rambut perak, masker hitam, orang itu adalah..

"Kakashi sensei?!" Sakura benar-benar terkejut melihat siapa laki-laki di hadapannya. Kakashi adalah gurunya di saat SMP. Guru yang membuat seluruh sekolah penasaran dengan wajahnya yang tak pernah lepas dari masker hitamnya. Guru yang diam-diam dicintai oleh Sakura, ya cinta monyet, itulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura kala itu.

"Ya, senang berjumpa lagi Sakura chan," Kakashi tersenyum, hatinya senang karena Sakura masih mengingatnya. Setidaknya, masih ada harapan untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, terlebih saat melihat cincin emas yang melingkar manis di jari Sakura. Mata Kakashi yang terus menatap cincin itu membuat Sakura sadar akan benda yang ditatap Kakashi.

"Emm.. ini, cincin pernikahanku," ucap Sakura malu-malu, sesaat dia merasa senang karena cincin inilah yang terus mengingatkannya pada Sasuke, tapi cincin ini pulalah yang mengingatkannya pada rasa sakit dan lukanya akibat Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Oh," hanya kata itu yang sanggup Kakashi keluarkan. Hatinya mencelos mendengar penuturan Sakura. Sesuatu yang membuatnya senang seolah ditarik paksa keluar dari hatinya yang hanya meninggalkan lubang besar. Lubang yang tercipta saat mengetahui wanita yang selama 12 tahun ini dicintainya telah menjadi milik laki-laki lain.

**To be continue**

Kyaaa..~

Gomen.. gomen kalo ceritanya jadi gaje gini.. Ay sadar fic ini masih ini masih jauh dari kata bagus, karena itu mohon bimbingannya para senpai..

Untuk lemon, masih dalam proses. Hehe..

Ay ngucapin maksih yang sebesar-besarnya pada semua reader dan ripiuer fic ini.. Berkat kalian ay jadi semangat nerusin fic ini..^^

Makasih buat k Awan yang udah nularin virus KakaSaku. Hehehe..*peluk-peluk k Awan*

Bales ripiu dulu ah..

**Awan Hitam** : K' awan…~*slow motion ke k'awan*

Ai loph yu tu.. Hehe.. tau ga, k' awan lah yang bikin ay jadi terinspirasi bikin KakaSaku..

Ni, Kakashi nya dah nongol ka^^

**Mr. Swing mood**: Mmm.. chap nanti ada penjelasannya. Makasih ya^^

**Uchiha nii-chan**: hehe.. lemonnya nanti ya^.^

**Imuri ** : Yapz, ini udah apdey^^

**Atsuchan : **ayjuga masih bingung.. Pengennya KakaSaku, tapi pegen juga SasuSaku..*ditampolgara2 g konsisten*

**Beby-chan** : Beb.. kangen!! Ga nyangka kita ketemu lagi..*ditakol gara2 sok akrab* hehehe.. iya, kalo sakura dah bosen, tar sasuke nya ay kasih ke beby deh..^^*dichidori*

**dhyta spenyk mlz login** : yosh! Ini udah apdet.. Gomen lama..T.T

**holipa chan** : aduh.. ay dipanggil kk? Hehe.. makasih.. Iya de holipa, ni kk dah apdet^^

**Kuroneko Hime-un** : Nna.. ni ay dah apdet. Jangan digantung ya!*ngelirik nna yang udah bawa tiang bendera*

**Apa aja boleh** : yang penting okeh..*ditampol* hehe.. iya, nanti dijelasin Saku kenapa.. Baca terus ya^^

**Harunaru chan muach** : benarkah??*mata berbinar*.. makasih^^ yapz, ni ay dh apdet^^

**Nakamura miharu-chan** : Hai' ini udah apdet^^

**Uzumaki_kyubi** : Dasar tukang ngeces! Cape tau tiap hari ngelap ilermu*ditakol*.. hehe.. makasih ya^^

**Ryuuku S.A.J. cape login** : iya, ni ay apdet.. Makasih ya^^

Makasih ya..

Chap ini ripiu lagi ya*puppy eyes*

Arigato..^^


	3. Decision

Affair

**Part 3: Decision**

Naruto punya Kishimoto sensei

Affair punya aya^^

Pairing: KakaSaku, SasuSaku

Okkk..

Selamat membaca^^

R&R ya….

Affair

**Part 3: Decision**

Matahari masih enggan menampakkan sinarnya. Bahkan sang awan semakin semangat menutupinya dan membuka jalan bagi sang hujan untuk turun ke bumi. Muramnya sang mentari seakan menjadi penghias kemuraman hati Kakashi. Kemuramannya saat mendapati wanita yang dicintainya selama 12 tahun terakhir telah memilih seseorang sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Dan mirisnya lelaki beruntung itu bukan dia. Bukan dia yang telah rela menutup pintu hatinya bagi semua wanita, bukan dia yang telah rela meninggalkan Suna demi wanita itu, bukan, bukan dia yang dipilih oleh wanita itu. Karena wanita itu telah memilih pria lain sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

"Ngng.. Kakashi sensei?" tanya Sakura karena setelah menceritakan tentang cincin pernikahannya, tampaknya Kakashi menjadi murung.

"Eh, iya. Ada apa Saku chan?" Kakashi balik menanyai Sakura, berusaha tersenyum menutupi kepingan hatinya yang hancur saat mendengar perihal cincin di jari manis Sakura.

"Ah, tidak. Ku fikir, sensei melamun," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Tak pernah sedikit pun di benaknya terlintas bahwa lelaki di hadapannya ini begitu terluka dengan cincin yang bertengger di jari manisnya.

"Aku tidak melamun, hanya teringat seseorang saat melihatmu," ucap Kakashi menahan luka hatinya. Sebersit harapan indah yang ia bawa saat berniat kembali ke Konoha kini menguap begitu saja. Entahlah, mungkin ini balasan baginya yang tak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaan pada wanita di hadapannya. "Kau mau pulang?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ah, iya.. Aku sampai lupa. Hehehe.."

"Boleh ku antar?" tawar Kakashi. Ya, setidaknya hari ini ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sakura. Andai bisa memohon, ia ingin kami sama mengizinkan dirinya sehari saja menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura. Setidaknya izinkan Kakashi menatap Sakura walau hanya beberapa jam sebelum ia harus merelakan Sakura selamanya dengan suaminya.

"Mmm.. tentu!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kediaman Sakura. Saat ini Sakura kembali tinggal di rumahnya yang sederhana di pinggir kota Konoha. Rumah yang dulu ia tempati dengan Sasuke walau hanya seminggu, ia kembalikan pada Mikoto Uchiha, ibu mertuanya yang amat ia sayangi. Awalnya Mikoto menolaknya, ia begitu miris melihat kepedihan Sakura. Tapi sang ibu tak bisa apa-apa, mengingat ia berjanji pada Sasuke untuk tidak menceritakanhal yang sebenarnya pada Sakura.

"Sensei?" tanya Sakura di sela perjalanannya.

"Ya?" Kakashi menjawab sambil menatap mata Sakura. Emerald yang masih ia cintai sepenuh hatinya.

"Sensei sudah lama kembali ke Konoha? Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang menyebabkan sensei kembali ke sini?" Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa pertanyaannya menimbulkan efek hebat bagi batin Kakashi.

"Mmm.. itu.." Kakashi sadar, ia tidak mungkin menjawab dengan gamblang bahwa tujuannya pulang ke Konoha adalah demi dia, Sakura. Wanita yang sedianya ingin dilamarnya. Wanita yang sedianya ingin dijadikan yang sedianya diharapkan Kakashi menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya. "Aku baru tiba tadi pagi di Konoha."

"Oh.. Lalu alasan Sensei?"

'Kaulah alasanku, Sakura!' ingin sekali Kakashi berkata seperti itu Sakura. Tapi dia sadar bahwa itu semua tidak mungkin. Tidak bagi Kakashi yang kini mengetahui bahwa Sakura telah menjadi istri lelaki lain. "Aku berniat melamar seorang wanita."

"Wah! Siapa wanita beruntung itu, Sensei?!" tanya Sakura antusias. Dimata Sakura, Kakashi sensei adalah senseinya yang paling tampan. Walau ia belum pernah sekali pun melihat seraut wajah yang tersembunyi di balik masker hitam itu, tapi Sakura yakin, senseinya ini memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan. Sakura tersenyum mengingat bahwa ia pernah jatuh cinta pada senseinya di umur 13 tahun, cinta yang dianggapnya hanya sebatas cinta monyet. Karena Sakura sadar, Sasuke lah cinta sejatinya. Cinta sejati yang meninggalkannya begitu saja di jurang ketidakpastian.

'Kau! Kau orangnya Sakura! Kaulah wanita beruntung yang telah mencuri seluruh hatiku! Kau pulalah wanita yang tanpa sadarmu menghancurkan harapanku!' Kakashi sadar tak mungkin berkata semua itu pada Sakura, karena ia hanya menjawab, "Itu rahasia."

"Ah, sensei tidak seru!" Sakura berkata sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya. Yang mau tak mau membuat segaris senyum tipis menghias bibir Kakashi.

"Saku chan?"

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu, saat ini kita sikap kita seperti anak kecil ya? Padahal aku sekarang sudah kepala tiga loh," kekeh Kakashi. Ya, bagaimana pun juga ia tidak mau terlarut dalam kesedihannya. Baginya melihat Sakura bahagia, itu sudah cukup. Walau harus melihatnya bahagia dengan pria lain.

"Hehehe.. iya, sensei. Tapi, masa sih sensei sudah kepala tiga? Tapi sepertinya sensei masih seperti dulu?" tatap Sakura tak percaya. Karena yang ia lihat Kakashi tidak lebih tua dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Saat itu, Kakashi adalah guru honor di SMP nya. Kakashi saat itu kurang lebih berusia 18 tahun.

"Hei, tentu saja aku sudah bertambah tua Saku chan. Kau kira aku masih berusia belasan tahun?" Kakashi membelalakkan matanya seolah tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Hehehe.. jangan memasang tampang seperti itu ah. Lagipula salah Sensei sendiri yang tidak pernah membuka masker itu. Kan aku jadi tidak bisa mengetahui umur sensei," ucap Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya? Apa hubungannya wajah dengan umur?" tanya Kakashi. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa damai melihat tawa Sakura.

"Tentu saja ada sensei! Sensei pernah dengar kan, kalau wajah manusia itu bisa menunjukkan usianya," tutur Sakura bagai guru yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran bagi siswanya.

"Ya..ya..ya.. Saku sensei!" ejek Kakashi dengan nada mengejek.

"Ah.. Sensei!"

.

.

.

.

"Sensei, tidak mau mampir dulu?" tawar Sakura. Kakashi ragu, tapi..

Tes..tes..tes.. Sang hujan seolah mengerti dilemma yang dialami Kakashi turun tanpa permisi. Membuat Kakashi mengiyakan tawaran Sakura.

"Baiklah," ucap Kakashi pada akhirnya.

"Ya, lagipula di luar hujan, Sensei. Ayo masuk!" ajak Sakura.

"Ya."

Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura. Baru satu langkah, hatinya sudah dimiriskan lagi saat melihat foto pengantin ukuran besar yang menghias dinding rumah Sakura. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat siapa pengantin yang terlukis dalam foto itu. Ya, itu adalah foto Sakura dengan suaminya, seorang pria tampan dengan mata onyx dan rambut emo hitam. Senyum miris tergantung di ujung bibir Kakashi. 'Jadi pria itu yang telah mengambil hati Saku chan ku?'

"Sensei, masuk. Jangan diam di depan pintu saja!" perintah Sakura yang kini menghilang di balik ruangan utama. Kakashi , melanjutkan langkahnya dan duduk di sofa yang berada di tengah ruangan utama, yang sepertinya ruang tamu. Sakura datang dari balik ruangan sebelah tempat Kakashi duduk, sambil membawa secangkir minuman.

"Sensei, ini diminum tehnya. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menyuguhkan apa-apa. Hehehe.." ucap Sakura malu sambil menggaruk belakang telinganya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa. Terima kasih," ucap Kakashi sambil menyeruput teh hangat buatan Sakura. Matanya kembali beralih pada foto pengantin di dinding di sebelahnya. Sakura yang menyadari arah pandang Kakashi, ikut melayangkan pandangannya pada foto itu. Sesaat hatinya perih melihat lelaki yang berada di foto itu. 'Sasuke kun.. Kau dimana?'

"Itu?" tanya Kakashi setelah menyadari bahwa Sakura juga tengah memandang foto pengantin itu.

"Itu suamiku. Sass.. Sasuke Uchiha," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan. Karena ribuan kali nama itu terucap dari bibirnya, ribuan kali pula hatinya begitu perih bagai tersayat sembilu saat mengingat bahwa suami tercintanya itu belum kembali. Tak ada satu pun kabar mengenai Sasuke. Membuat Sakura hampir gila di tengah penantiannya yang tak berujung.

"Sakura?"

"Eh, maaf.."

"Mmm.. Kalau boleh tahu, dimana Sasuke sekarang?" Kakashi tidak menyadari ucapannya menyentuh sisi paling sensitive dalam kehidupan Sakura.

"Eh, mm.. dia sedang tugas ke luar kota," ucap Sakura menutupi kenyataan rumah tangganya.

"Oh.." Kakashi tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Sedetik, ia merasa perubahan air muka Sakura.

"Wah, hujan sudah reda ya?" ucapan Sakura membuat Kakashi melayangkan pandangannya ke arah luar. Ya, langit kini telah kembali cerah. Bahkan sang mentari sudah berani memperlihatkan sosoknya waalu masih terkesan malu-malu di antara awan yang berkumpul. Kakashi sadar, dari nadanya, Sakura ingin dia mengakhiri kunjungan ini. 'Apa mungkin, ada kata-kataku yang menyinggungnya?'

"Eh, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Terima kasih atas teduhan dan tehnya Saku chan," ucap Kakashi. Kakashi bangkit diikuti Sakura yangmengantarnya sampai pintu depan.

"Hati-hati di jalan Kakashi sensei," ucap Sakura. Walau mengakhirinya dengan senyum, Kakashi tahu matanya menerawang jauh, seolah hatinya berkelana memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak Kakashi ketahui.

"Ya," ucap Kakashi singkat dan memandang sesaat emerald itu sebelum hatinya genap untuk melupakan emerald itu. Karena bagaimana pun juga, cinta dari emerald indah itu telah dimiliki pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

Kakashi berjalan sepangjang jalan yang telah ia lewati sebelumnya dengan Sakura. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar percakapan dari beberapa ibu rumah tangga yang kelihatannya sibuk bergosip. Kakashi bukanlah tipe pria yang suka menguping pembicaraan orang. Tetapi kali ini, ia rela seandainya di cap seperti itu, karena satu nama yang didengarnya dalam percakapan itu, Sakura Haruno.

"Kau tahu, aku begitu kasihan melihat Sakura."

"Sakura? Sakura siapa? Sakura Haruno?"

"Iya, siapa lagi. Aku kasihan melihat hidupnya yang cukup menderita."

"Menderita bagaimana?"

"Kau tahu kan, sudah lima tahun suaminya tidak pulang."

"Suaminya? Maksudmu Dokter Sasuke yang tampan itu?"

"Iya. Ku kira dokter tampan itu benar-benar mencintai Sakura. Tapi nyatanya, baru satu minggu menikah, dia sudah pergi meninggalkan Sakura entah kemana. Malang sekali nasib Sakura."

"Kau benar. Apalagi sepertinya Sakura amat mencintai dokter itu. Bahkan sampai saat ini, setelah lima tahun berlalu, ia tetap setia menunggu dokter itu."

Perkataan itu cukup mengaduk-aduk hati Kakashi saat ini. 'Apa? Apa yang dikatakan mereka benar? Apa benar laki-laki itu meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja?!' Tiba-tiba saja tangannya terkepal. Hatinya miris mendengar bahwa wanita yang selama ini dicintainya mengalami perlakuan seperti itu dari suaminya.

Mulai detik ini Kakashi melupakan niatnya untuk merelakan Sakura pada Sasuke. Setelah mengetahui semuanya, ia berjanji akan membuat Sakura melupakan cintanya pada pria itu. Kakashi memutuskan berjanji akan membuat Sakura mencintainya. Karena Kakashi yakin, ia mampu membahagiakan Sakura. Bukan seperti lelaki brengsek yang telah meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

**TBC**

Wew.. akhirnya ay bisa juga apdet. Hehehe..

Gomen, kalo chap ini rada gaje.. ay ga ahli bikin fic kaya gini. T.T

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah rela baca, silent maupun yg sudi meripiu. Hehehe..

Ay lagi sedih ni.. Besok UTS!!*reader: udah tau UTS, malah apdet fic!*

Wkwkkwkkwk.. abiz daripada stress mikirin besok, mending apdet fic dulu. Hehehe..

Thanks to

**apa aja boleh**: yang penting okeh.. hehehe.. ay senang baca penname kamu.. Yapz, tenang aja. Saskey tar balik lagi di saat cintanya saku udah bercabang dua. Wkwkwkwk..*dichidori*

**Chiwe-SasuSaku**: Aih.. sasuke koit?? Huhuhu.. pengen sih, biar dia ga sakit hati ngeliat saku kalo ternyata saku milih Kakashi.. Tapi ay g tega.. Mending Saskey nikah aja ama ay. Wkwkwk..*ditendang chiwe*

**Yumaeda Kasumi**: Hehehe.. penyakit Sasuke akan dikasih tahu di chap depan. Insya Allah..

**Awan Hitam**: Enyakkkk~*slow motion ke arah nyak' awan*-digatak gara2 ngaku seenak jidat-. Hehehe..Nyak, ay juga rela kalo enyak nikah ama kakashi. Secara, ay jadi punya bapak ganteng. Huahahaha..*digebukin kakashi fc*

**Kuroneko Hime-un**: Nha sayang..*peluk2* ini, ay udah apdet. Kaka juga banyak muncul kan? Itu.. tambang bukan buat gantung ay kan? *ngelirik tambang yang udah di tangan Nna*

**Micon**: Hue.. gomen.. Ntar diadain SasuSaku nya deh..*ngedipin mata*. Micon mau yang full SasuSaku kan? Itu di The Language Of Heart banyak SasuSaku nya loh.. hohoho..*promosi mode on*

**chiu-chiu Hatake**: Yey! KakaSaku!!*digorok SasuSaku fc*

**Hikari Uchiha Hatake**: Iya neng, ni ay dah apdet^^

**Haruchi Nigiyama**: Aduh, di fav~ ya?? Tararengkyu ya. Hikss..*terharu mode on* Ho-oh, saskey bakal pulang ko. Nak, ayo pulang.. *ngelus2 pundak Sasuke*-ditendang-

**Nakamura Miharu-chan**: Yapz, ni ay dah apdet^^

**dhita. spenyk**: Iya, kakashi kasihan.. Sabar ya bang kaka..*peluk2 Kakashi*-ditempeleng-

**Aya Haruka**: Wew.. nama kita sama (aya). Toss yuk!*ngangkat tangan ngajak toss* Iya, ni ay dah apdet. Salam kenal juga ya^^

**Uzumaki_kyubi**: Apa kabar tukang ngeces? Hehehe..*digatak fy* Ngngng.. ga selingkuh ko. Hehehe..

**miss hakuba**: Yapz, ni dah apdet. Makasih ya^^

**Nate'near'river**: Hei.. gomen lama apdet. Hehehe.. Ini, ay apdet^^

Makasih buat kalian semua. Karena kalian, walau besok UTS, ay tetap apdet. Hehehe..

Ripiu lagi ya?? Okeh??

Jaa


	4. Sayonara Sasuke kun

Affair

**Part 4: Sayonara Sasuke kun**

Naruto punya Kishimoto sensei

Affair punya aya^^

Pairing: KakaSaku, SasuSaku

Okkk..

Selamat membaca^^

R&R ya….

Affair

**Part 4: Sayonara Sasuke kun**

Sasuke masih menatap ke arah luar dari jendela di kamarnya. Berusaha menepis segala pikirannya tentang Sakura, Sakuranya. Ah.. Masih pantaskah ia menyebut Sakura dengan Sakuranya? Masih pantaskah mengingat lima tahun kesepian yang ia berikan pada Sakura. Mungkinkah Sakura masih menunggunya? Petanyaan itu menggelitik hatinya. Masih pantaskah sekiranya jika ia mengharapkan Sakura menantinya selama ini? Menanti sebuah penantian kosong yang bahkan Sasuke sendiri tak tahu kapan harus mengakhirinya. Sakura, nama itu manari-nari di benak Sasuke, masihkan ia menyandang status Ny. Uchiha?

"Melamun lagi?" Itachi masuk menuju Sasuke yag sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Hn," hanya kata itu yang meluncur sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Itachi.

"Sakura?" seolah mampu membaca kegalauan hati sang otouto, Itachi mengemukakan tebakannya.

"…" Sasuke hanya terdiam, tak membenarkan dan tak menyalahkan. Sikap diamnya mampu diterjemahkan Itachi sebagai 'ya'.

Sebagai seorang kakak, Itachi miris melihat nasib tragis yang menimpa sang adik. Setidaknya ia ingin membantu, walau bukan dengan penghiburan kosong yang semu. Dan kabar yang akan dibawa Itachi kali ini adalah kabar yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu Sasuke sejak ia memutuskan pergi ke tempat ini.

"Bersabarlah Sasuke. Satu bulan lagi."

Sasuke sedikit memperlebar pupil matanya begitu mendengar perkataan yang terucap dari mulut Itachi. Apa pendengarannya tidak salah? Satu bulan?

"Satu bulan lagi, kau dinyatakan bebas penyakit ini. Kita tinggal menunggu hasil tes itu satu bulan lagi. Dan setelah itu, semoga kau bisa kembali merengkuh asa tertundamu," Itachi keluar dari kamar Sasuke setelah memberikan secercah harapan bagi sang adik. Ya, harapan merengkuh asa seumur hidupnya yang tertunda. Bahagia bersama Sakura.

"Satu bulan lagi ya? Apa di saat waktu itu tiba kau masih mau menerimaku, Sakura?"

.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dengan keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Sasuke.. Lagi-lagi mimpi mengenainya. Selalu dan selalu nama itu yang muncul di setiap mimpi Sakura, seolah dalam mimpi pun Sasuke tak ingin melepaskan Sakura. Dan Sakura? Tak akan pernah sanggup jika satu malamnya dilewatkan tanpa bermimpi tentang Sasuke. Karena hanya dalam mimpi lah ia mampu menyentuh Sasuke, memandang wajah Sasuke, bahkan merasakan bahwa Sasuke itu nyata, dalam mimpi Sasuke terasa lebih nyata. Bukan dalam kenyataan yang semakin lama semakin tak tersentuh olehnya.

Tokk..tok..tok..

Sakura melirik jam dinding di dinding kamarnya. 10 pagi?

"Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa kesiangan seperti ini?"

Bergegas menuju pintu depan sebelum terhenti ketika melewati kaca rias kamarnya. Tidak.. Hanya memakai kimono tidur yang tipis? Apa yang akan dibicarkan tetangga jika ia membukakan pintu dengan pakaian seperti ini? Dengan segera ia menyambar sweater yang tergantung di lemari dan bergegas memakainya sebelum pergi untuk membukakan pintu.

Kriett..

Pintu dibuka dan Sakura sedikit menaikkan alisnya melihat siapa tamu pagi ini. 'Kakashi sensei?'

"Pagi Sakura," Kakashi berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya walau ia tahu Sakura tak kan mampu melihat senyum di balik maskernya.

"Kakashi sensei? Pagi.. eh, silahkan masuk," Sakura agak canggung melihat keceriaan Kakashi pagi ini.

"Terima kasih."

Kakashi mengikuti Sakura sampai ke ruang tengah. Ruangan yang masih memajang foto pernikahan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Foto yang kini ditatap sinis oleh Kakashi. Bukan kerelaan lagi yang terpancar dari mata onyx miliknya, tetapi kesiapan, kesiapan merebut Sakuranya dari lelaki tampan dalam foto itu, yang telah menyia-nyiakan wanitanya.

"Mmm.. ," Sakura bingung ingin mengatakan hal apa. Karena jujur, saat ini ia benar-benar tidak tahu angin apa yang membawa senseinya ini berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Wah, langit di luar cerah sekali ya? Bukan begitu Sakura?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kakashi menjawab segala kebingungan Sakura. Sakura sedikit menarik senyuman di sudut bibirnya.

"Apakah ini sebuah ajakan kencan, sensei?"

"Wah, apa perkataanku barusan adalah sebuah ajakan kencan bagi seorang wanita?" Kakashi menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum yang tak terlihat di balik masker hitamnya.

"Sensei, aku bukanlah gadis remaja 15 tahun yang lugu dan polos akan ajakan kencan dari seorang pria," kali ini Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegeliannya. Senyum lepas kini merekah di bibirnya.

"Apa rasanya tak akan ada yang marah jika itu memang sebuah ajakan kencan, eh?" Kakashi melirik foto pria di samping Sakura.

Sekali lagi Kakashi menyentuh sisi tersensitif dalam kehidupan rumah tangga Sakura. Sakura tersenyum sekilas menatap wajah Sasuke dalam foto itu. Kakashi bukanlah pria pertama yang mengajaknya kencan setelah mengetahui status rumah tangganya yang tidak jelas dengan Sasuke. Sekalipun berusaha menutupi, Sakura yakin senseinya sudah mengetahui perihal rumah tangganya dengan Sasuke yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Jika tidak, mana mungkin kini ia berada di sini dan mengajaknya berkencan. Sakura maklum, karena itu ia menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas ajakannya sensei. Terima kasih pula atas penghiburanmu."

"Bagaimana jika aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menghibur?" Kakashi menatap Sakura. Sakura sedikit terkejut atas pertanyaan senseinya kali ini.

"Eh? Baiklah, jika ini sebuah penghiburan, maka aku akan berterima kasih atas penghargaan yang sensei berikan pada wanita paruh baya seperti aku," Sakura tahu hanya dengan tetap bersikap wajarlah maka ia bisa mengendalikan pikirannya.

"Bagaimana jika seandainya aku sama sekali tidak memberikan penghargaan padamu," Kakashi kembali menatap mata Sakura, berusaha agar wanita di hadapannya kehilangan kata untuk menolak dirinya.

Sakura menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu, aku berterima kasih atas segala sesuatu yang sensei lakukan hari ini, tapi maaf sensei. Aku belum bisa menerima kebahagian semu yang mungkin.."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak memberikan kebahagiaan semu?" Kakashi memotong kata-kata Sakura. Sakura menatap lebih lama, seolah mengizinkan Kakashi menjawab sendiri apa jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin memberikan kebahagian yang nyata bagimu?"

Kakashi menatap Sakura. Onyx bertemu emerald, mencoba memasuki lebih dalam pandangan itu, mencari suatu tempat yang mungkin masih tersisa bagi sang onyx untuk memasukinya. "Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan, menikahlah denganku, Sakura?"

Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan Kakashi. Ucapan itu bagaikan sebuah mimpi liar yang terbentuk dari suatu keajaiban liar yang bahkan tak pernah sedikit pun terlintas di benaknya. Bagaimana mungkin sang sensei yang baru kembali ditemuinya kemarin langsung menyatakan lamaran padanya. Lamaran, suatu pertanyaan sakral dimana seorang pria mempertanyakan kesediaan seorang wanita untuk menjadi miliknya seumur hidup, menyerahkan segala hati dan cintanya pada sang pria. Otak Sakura masih belum bisa menerima itu semua.

"Terima kasih untuk candaan di pagi harinya, Kakashi sensei," Sakura berbalik menuju dapur, tapi sebuah tangan kekar menahannya, memaksanya untuk kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap mata si empunya tangan.

"Aku tidak bercanda Sakura, aku.. serius. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tatapan Kakashi lembut namun dengan kepastian, menusuk relung hati terdalam Sakura.

Sakura hanya terdiam, tak sanggup sedikitpun kata terucap dari bibirnya. Dirinya terlalu terkejut dengan pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan Kakashi. Sakura hanya mampu menjawab, "Aku.."

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, Sakura. Aku hanya ingin kau mengizinkan aku untuk perlahan memasuki kehidupanmu, hatimu, dan di saat namaku telah mampu menetap di satu sudut hatimu, izinkan namaku untuk terus menetap selamanya di sana, dan di saat itu, jawablah penantian dan lamaranku, dan izinkanlah aku memilikimu untuk selamanya" Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan penuh harap. Berharap wanita di hadapannya memberikan kesempatan, ya, kesempatan untuk memasuki hatinya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan Kakashi. Dirinya merasa terharu dan terbuai akan kata dan janji Kakashi, janji kebahagian yang selama ini telah meninggalkan kehidupannya. Apakah ini yang disebut orang jatuh cinta? Perlahan Sakura menangguk, memberi isyarat persetujuan bagi Kakashi. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah cantiknya. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya, yang pertama kali tertangkap indera itu adalah wajah Kakashi yang tertutup masker hitam, kedua matanya menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang teramat dalam. Kedua tangan kekar Kakashi merengkuh tubuh Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih Sakura."

'Sayonara Sasuke kun.'

.

.

.

Prang..

Pecahan piring itu menyebar ke berbagai arah, membuat Sasuke tertegun atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Pecahan piring yang rapuh itu seolah mengingatkannya pada sesosok wanita yang selama in menempati sudut terindah di hatinya. Berbagai pikiran tentang Sakura memenuhi benaknya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakura?"

**TBC**

Haduh.. akhirnya setelah tapa panjang, ay berhasil mengapdet fic ini. Hehehe..*dibantai*

Owowow.. ga mau banyak curcol. Hanya saja ay sedang kesal setengah mati sama yang namanya computer! Gara-gara praktek siklus pengoperasian system kompt yang cuma dapet 67! Bayangkan 67! Tidakk! Benar-benar B kurus n pas-pasan!

Makasih buat **Nate'near'river, chiu-chi Hatake, SwidHya cHaN nHak d'FouRS, Awan Hitam, Ayuzawa Takumi, dei hatake, apa aja boleh, miss hakuba, Nakamura Miharu-chan, Micon, Sayurii Dei-chan.**

Karena kalian semua chap 4 ini bisa nongol. Hehehe..

Muach..

Maaf, ay ga bisa balas satu per satu. Maklum masih numpang post di hape ade. Takut g dikasih pinjem lagi kalo kelamaan minjem. Abiz kompt ama Hape kena virus barengan gitu. Sedih..T.T

Ada yang mau nyumbang hape?*reader: ogah!*

Hiks.. *pundung di pojokan*

**P.S:**

Buat Nate'near'river: Wow.. b'day kita sama ya? Yey!*peluk-peluk Nate* Hehe.. Yapz, itu memang profil saia. Mau hub ay, email atau add ym ay aja.. .com ym: .Insya Allah ay balas.^^


End file.
